The Perfect One
by Ms. Future
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been in a long relationship that has its ups and downs. Chirtmas is literally right around the corner and the coupls is determined to spend it complelty together without work or other nonesense messing things up. Yet why is Sakura in her office on Christmas Eve without Sasuke? Read to find out what Sasuke has planned. SasuSaku -Oneshot- Read & Review Please!


**I Do Not Own Naruto Just This Idea.**

_I decided on trying to write a one-shot please leave a review with your is a little early holiday gift I hope you all enjoy. __AN: I mention ten years at some point and it's reference to the Naruto series that has sadly ended but we fans continue on about. Enjoy & Happy Holidays!_

Hurried footfalls and distant machinery was muffled by a closed wooden office door. A clock ticked away seconds in the large office. The vast room was filled with various books and files that were strewn precariously onto any open space. A love seat couch sat paired with a coffee table against and adjacent wall littered with old drink cups and snack crumbs. A small tree sat beautifully lit in another corner as a means of holiday decor.

Two chairs sat in front of a wide office table where a lone figure sat amidst the towers of paperwork. Fading sunlight shone through the wide office windows giving off the day's last natural light. A pen scratched across signature line after signature line creating elegant strokes and curves to form Sakura Haruno. A white lab coat wrinkled around the petite form of a woman who's pink hair fell from it's loose pinned due.

Usually smooth features were pinched into a frustrated angry expression as the pressure of the pen deepened against the table. The fading light illuminated shiny green eyes that held back tears of anger and sadness, yet not a single droplet was allowed to fall. All the female's willpower was trained on holding in the damn that was yearning to break. She continued to sign meaningless papers as her mind encouraged her not to cry. Crying was pointless because tears wouldn't change her ruined hopes of a happy holiday.

The grip holding her pen tightened dangerously as the first tear broke the barrier. The elegant yet strong hand stilled mid-signature of her name, and instead of reaching up to wipe away at her eye she let it fall down her smooth cheek instead. Green eyes watched as the pristine white paper for nursing schedules was tainted and stained by her emotions. The droplet had damaged and soaked half of the signature line. Pink brows knitted together as anger surged to her surface tears finally shattered past the remaining self control the woman had.

One fluid movement had a slim arm sliding across the desk top sending papers and folders raining to the floor, the pen was lethally tossed against the far wall with a loud 'thud.'

Faint hospital sounds filled the once again quiet room. Leaning back against her leather office chair Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her termoil of emotions as the memories of earlier that day replayed continuously in her mind.

*Flashback to Earlier in the day*

_Sakura walked around the maze of hospital hallways with a warm smile gracing her beautiful features. Patients brightened at seeing the always happy doctor and fellow hospital staff even seemed enlightened by her caring warmth. Today had green eyes dancing with barely controlled joy as the pink haired doctor continued her stroll down holiday decorated halls._

_Colorful lights and ornaments hung from nurse stations and doorways allowing everyone to feel the Christmas spirit. It was Christmas Eve and everyone seemed content with the slow work day. _

_"Doctor Haruno you have a call on line one."_

_Sakura said a quick thanks to her head RN and headed toward her private office. It had taken her quite a few years to reach the head doctor position left behind by Tsunade, but all the work had been worth it. _

_Stepping into her office and shutting the door the room was basked in some silence from the chaos of the hospital. Stepping behind her desk to answer the phone, her happy Christmas quickly took a back seat. _

_"This is Dr. Haruno."_

_"Sakura, it's good to hear your voice after this annoying day I'm having."_

_Sakura bit her lip to hold back a huge smile at hearing her boyfriend's deep smooth voice. _

_Goosebumps rose along her body in response to his voice Iike it always did. _

_"Sasuke, I wasn't expecting to hear your voice until after we both got out of work early and were snuggled up on the couch." Sakura tried to sound scolding but she failed miserably as a giggle broke paster her seriousness. _

_Silence filled the receiver for a few moments and Sakura sat up straighter allowing panic to settle into her stomach and dropping the smile from her lips. _

_"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was strained with concern. _

_"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke heaved a sigh before continuing. "I know it's Christmas Eve and this is supposed to be our first real Christmas together, but a new partnership was signed in today and I have to go to the company's building to sign the agreement. I have to fly to Germany in the next hour, I won't be able to be back home until the day after Christmas. "_

_Sakura shook her head in denial even though Sasuke wouldn't ever see the pain in her green eyes. _

_Sakura immediately began suggesting ideas to hopefully salvage their first holiday. _

_"Why can't they wait until after tomorrow to sign? Or why can't they set up a meeting and come to you?!" Sasuke you promised me!" Sakura's eyes burned with tears she wouldn't let fall._

_This wasn't fair!_

_"Sakura I know I promised and I'm so sorry but this is a huge partnership that will guarantee stock percentages to rise tremendously. Please baby girl understand I hate this just as much as you do."_

_"Then don't go Sasuke, please."_

_Silence echoed through the receiver once more and Sakura knew then that there would be nothing she could say. There was nothing she could verbalized to persuade her boyfriend. _

_"Sakura you still there?" Sasuke's voice was cautious. _

_Sakura allowed a heartbeat to pass before numbly and flatly replying, "Yes I'm still here and I will be for the rest of the evening. I'll be working a double shift so don't bother me I have work to do. Have a safe flight Sasuke."_

_"Sakura don't be like this, I'm sorry-"_

_"Good bye Sasuke I'll see you whenever I see you." _

_Sakura ended the call with those words and sat for a moment in her office. Eyeing the stack of files that had accumulated during the day she motivated herself to start working, if she was going to celebrate Christmas Eve alone then she would do it at work instead. _

Opening green eyes and sighing heavily Sakura wiped away at her damp cheeks. She had been working almost five hours straight in her office signing papers or taking phone calls in fear of having her poor mood ruin someone else's holiday.

Standing to recollect the documents that had suffered from her outburst Sakura didn't notice her door crack open slowly. Placing the wrecked papers on her desk she finally retook her seat and began fishing for a new pen while skimming a vacation request.

"If I knew trying to surprise you was going to cause the apocalypse in your office I wouldn't have faked my business trip and tried something else." A deep amused voice filled the previous silence and had Sakura's breath stall.

Green eyes made a slow trial off the vacation request, over the glossed hardwood desk, along the grey commercial carpet, and to black shiny dress shoes. Taking in Sasuke's long lethally beautiful form had green eyes growing wide and oxygen racing into deprived lungs.

"What...How are you here? You said you had-"

"A business trip to Germany tonight. I know. I lied though. I wanted to buy some time for myself so that I get the perfect one."

Confusion knitted pink brows close together.

"One what? The perfect excuse as to why you lied to me about us spending Christmas together at our apartment. You better have an epic apology because I've been hauled up in my office on Christmas Eve after you broke your promise to me!"

Green eyes began to flare with renewed anger toward the dark haired Uchiha prodigy and CEO of Uchiha Inc.

Sasuke looked evenly at his heated girlfriend of ten long very rocky years and held back a smirk as he let her rant. Sakura squinted dangerously at Sasuke daring him to do something stupid, instead Sasuke walked purposely into the room.

Fine material covered toned legs moved Sasuke gracefully across the room and next to Sakura's side in seconds.

Sakura trailed her eyes up long legs to a chest she knew was sculpted perfectly before reaching familiar dark eyes.

Irises so dark in hue they appeared black in most lighting but Sakura knew those eyes held flecks of silver in the early morning sun. Sakura also knew those eyes often shielded off all his emotions, however there were a few times, like now, where those same eyes could be filled with multiple emotions all at once.

Sakura swallowed heavily as Sasuke gently grabbed her small hand in his large warm grasp. Kneeling down on one knee Sasuke looked up slightly at the now confused sitting woman.

"Sasuke-"

"I promised this would be our first Christmas together because for the last few years we have been dating one of us has worked or our time was cut short. This year I don't want to spend this holiday by doing things half way, I want to start this holiday right, and I want to spend it with my future wife. Sakura Haruno if you will have me, I promise to fix the messes I know I've made and I'll start right now by taking you home so I can wake up beside you on Christmas. We will spend however long you want together without work getting between us. I want you to be the only thing that comes first in my life. Will you marry me?"

Sakura had forgotten how to breath as she listened to Sasuke speak and watched as hope, happiness, sincerity, and so many other emotions passed through his dark holding gaze. Swallowing in air, tears raced to her eyes and Sakura let them freely fall as he mutely shook her head in approval.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Sasuke!" Finally finding her voice it cracked in happiness. Sasuke stood fluidly pulling Sakura with him as his lips found hers.

Cheers outside the still open office door caught the couples attention, during Sasuke's proposal several doctors and nurses had stopped to watch the developing drama.

Sakura felt heat warm her ears as her coworkers continuously cheered, "Where's the ring?!"

Sasuke openly smirked before pulling a one carat diamond encircled by several rubies out of his pocket and slipping it effortlessly onto his fiancées finger. The small crowd cheered again and nurses rushed to spread the news.

"You were right Sasuke."

"About?" A dark eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"This is the perfect one. The perfect Christmas."

Sasuke kissed Sakura again holding her lovingly.

"I had meant the ring, but so far this holiday is going perfectly. Come on it's time to go home." Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead when she rolled her eyes at his statement but gathered her winter coat none the less.


End file.
